Fame
by 4eversAvida
Summary: A superstar in the muggle world, how will Lily Evans hide this secret from the whole Hogwarts population? Join this star's journey through life, love and laughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lily Evans is a famous singer/actress in the muggle world. James Potter is the son of one of the most successful man in the wizard world. James Potter thinks he knows her whole world, but he doesn't know about her fame. Lily knows everything about him to know that he'll only break her heart. Guess what happens next…..**

**Fame; A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter One; Best of Both Worlds**

"Cue the music. Spotlight on Lily."

_You get the limo out front_

_Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun_

_It's really you, but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends_

_But on stage you're a star_

A red-headed girl beamed at the crowd and the millions of screaming fans.

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

The singer grinned at this.

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows_

_Yeah, you get to be a small town girl_

_But big time when you play you're guitar_

How true that was. Nobody in Hogwarts knew her life as a muggle, and vice versa. No muggles knew of her life in Hogwarts, either. She continued singing the song to the cheers of all of her fans.

**AFTER THE SHOW (BACKSTAGE)**

"Oh my God! You were like so good out there, Lily. Did you hear your fans screaming? I mean, most every guy in the country wants you and every girl adores you!" Lily's manager said.

Lily smiled in amusement. Even if her manager was nearing thirty years old, she still seemed like a teenage girl. Her blond hair was tied into a tight ponytail and her blue eyes were lit up with excitement, but everyone knew to never get on Eliza Sparks' bad side, because if you did, you should be very scared. Very scared indeed.

"Thanks, Eliza. I appreciate it." Lily said, smiling at the older woman.

Just then, one of Lily's friends and a co-star from one of her films came running in. Everyone moved out of her way as the tall actress raced to Lily. Even after many years of working with her, Lily was still amazed by her ability to run in heels.

"Lily, you were absolutely fantabulous!" Victoria Sparks said.

If you are wondering, then yes. Victoria Sparks was related to Eliza. However, Vicky wasn't Eliza's daughter. She was her niece. Eliza refused to marry, and many people thought that she never would. She was fiercely independent and she never really even had a crush in her life.

Vicky was the daughter of Eliza's twin sister, Beth Sparks. Beth had a teen pregnancy. Nobody knew how old she was when she was pregnant. Vicky knew Lily through her Aunt Eliza. Who else? Coincidentally, Vicky's mother had actually attended Hogwarts. It was kept secret and only Vicky, Lily and Eliza knew about it.

"Oh, thank you so much." Lily said, trying to ignore that familiar warm feeling that was rising up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Your welcome, honey. Now what do you say we go party. I mean, you need to relax." Victoria said, unconsciously shaking her wavy black hair.

"Oh, um…" Lily was about to say something, but Victoria cut her off.

"Come on, it will be fun. I promise you that, at least." Victoria said, pouting.

Sighing, Lily said, "How could I refuse?"

"That's the spirit!" Victoria said with a grin.

Shaking her head, Lily grabbed her coat and bag and headed outside with Victoria. They snuck out the back door. Grabbing her cell phone, Victoria called her driver who was out front with the limo. They couldn't risk being seen by the paparazzi, who were currently gathered out front. Shivering from a cold gust of wind, Lily wrapped her cloak tighter around herself.

A few minutes later, a limo came up in front of them. It was Victoria's and pretty soon, they got in.

"Oh, I absolutely hate the cold!" Lily said, still a bit frozen from waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, miss. It's getting harder and harder to get away without people noticing, ya know what I mean?" Gerard asked.

"Don't worry, Gerard. I know exactly what you mean." Lily said, shooting the driver a warm smile.

Gerard nodded and slowly drove out. It seemed that while Lily was busy trying to keep herself warm, Victoria had informed him of where they were going over the phone. That, or Gerard was used to it. Lily shrugged and decided that it didn't matter that much. At least she was warm now.

"Comfortable, are we?" Victoria asked, smirking at her friend.

"Yes, comfortable and extremely sleepy." Lily said, starting to doze off.

"What!? You can not be sleepy! We have to party!" Victoria shrieked.

"Fine, whatever." Lily mumbled.

Grinning, Victoria started relaxing as well. It was going to be a long ride, but it was probably worth it.

After about an hour later, they pulled up in front of a club. Even from in the limo, they could hear the music. Lily knew this club all too well. It was classy and many rich folks and celebrities partied here, but it was also known for having the highest number of drunken socialites to ever go there.

With a slight shiver, Lily let out one slender leg, then another. After years of getting out of limos, showing a leg gracefully before actually stepping out had become a habit. When she got out, they were immediately ushered in by a body guard. The owner of the club knew many of the celebrities and wanted to protect their privacy. Lily guessed that that was the reason that he had body guards help celebrities and other socialites into the club.

Smiling gratefully, Lily heard the music more clearly than when she was in the car. It was Ke$ha's song, Tik Tok, which was, coincidentally, one of Lily's favourite songs. She knew it so well, that she could sing it in her sleep. Due to her knowledge of the song, Lily stopped Victoria from walking in. She wanted to wait for the right moment….

_Now the party don't start 'til I walk in_

Right when it hit the word 'party', Lily walked in. For an extra touch, she flung open the doors dramatically. To her satisfaction, everybody looked at her. A few continued their dancing while others grinned at her. As it happens, Lily knew the people here very well. Thanks to Vicky, she was a _very_ regular visitor in the club and she had gotten to know the people that came. Hell, she even knew the staff.

"Come on, Lily! It's time to party, and party we will." Victoria said, already on the dance floor.

Shrugging, Lily decided that she could get drunk and dance. After all, the owner of the club had a secret exit which was known amongst all the celebrities. No one would see her drunk, especially paparazzi.

**IN THE EVANS ESTATE**

Lily woke up with a headache. Ugh, why did she feel so….. she couldn't describe it. Suddenly, she felt a wave of nausea. Staggering to her feet, she ran to her bathroom. Unfortunately, her room was rather…large and she had to hold it in a while longer. Finally, she threw open the bathroom door and let it loose into the toilet.

She must have gotten drunk, but she didn't know how. Groaning, Lily realized that she might have done something. What if she had slept with someone!? Wait, she woke up in her room, but still how reckless could she get!? All she had wanted to do was to….

Hold that thought. She vomited into the toilet again. The awful smell got to her. Flushing the toilet, she got out an air freshener from under the sink. Plugging it in, she took her time breathing in the wonderful scent of lilies and roses. Getting up from the ground, she looked at herself in the mirror. Shuddering, Lily noted the fact that she looked absolutely horrible.

Cleaning her mouth, she proceeded to the shower. Maybe that would help her headaches, which were getting annoying. Turning the hot water on, she felt the sharp droplets of water touch her skin. It felt so good…so warm. She liked it. Turning the water off, she massaged some shampoo into her scalp, while enjoying the scent as well. The instructions said to leave it in for a few minutes, so she proceeded to soap. It smelled like strawberries, which was, coincidentally, her favourite fruit as of the moment. Once she rinsed off, she stepped out of the shower and while still in the bathroom, brushed her teeth and, skilfully, combed her hair at the same time. She kept alternating her hands, if you're wondering.

Once she was all done, she went into her bedroom. Today, she was going to relax and enjoy her day. She looked at the calendar and noticed the date. September the fourth.

"Oh, shit!" she yelled, just loud enough for her to hear.

She rushed to get her school uniform on and also drag her luggage out from her walk-in closet. If you had been there, you would find it extremely hilarious what she was doing. She struggled with putting on her skirt and pulling the suitcase. See, Lily had an obsession with getting things done quickly, no matter how ridiculous it might seem.

With a sharp whistle, a man came rushing up to her room.

"Yes, Miss Evans." He said, bowing his head slightly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop bowing and call me Lily." Lily said, exasperated.

"But your mother specifically told me to treat you girls like this, and do remember, Miss Evans, your mother is the boss."

Lily's face hardened at the mention of her mother. Let's just say that they didn't see eye to eye. In a bad mood, Lily asked the man if he could carry her suitcase down and then she stomped down the stairs.

Making her way to her kitchen (she didn't bother taking time eating in the breakfast room), she was about to make herself some coffee, when Petunia came down.

"Tunes, do you know what I was doing last night?" Lily asked.

Just then, her mother came in.

"I'll tell you what you did. You went to a damn club with that good for nothing bimbo and got yourself drunk. God knows what you did or who you did it with." She said, not a hint of a motherly tone in her voice.

"Vicky is my friend and I did not do anything with anyone." Lily said, through her teeth.

At least, she thought that she didn't do anything with anyone. Her mother looked at her coldly before leaving the room. Losing her appetite, Lily made her way out. A limo pulled over in front of the estate and on the smooth path that led in and out of it. Jumping in, Lily told the driver to stop by Starbucks. She would get her breakfast there, because clearly her mother didn't want her at home.

**AT THE TRAIN STATION**

Sipping her coffee carefully, Lily got out. Taking one of her body guards (she couldn't let anyone recognize her), she asked him to take her stuff. Pulling a hoodie on, she made her way through the crowd like a normal, everyday person.

Once she stepped through the barrier, she took off her hood and shrugged the sweater off. Her body guard followed behind her.

"I'm so sorry to ask you to do this, but can you act like my boyfriend?" Lily asked, though she was uncertain of the whole thing.

"Uh, sure…I guess." He said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Thanks." Lily said, truly grateful.

Shrugging, he pushed her cart for her. Once they were near the train, he helped her with her luggage and her owl. Nodding at her, he made his way through the crowd and back to the car. Little did Lily know that someone saw her body guard acting as her boyfriend, though they didn't know that he was only acting. She hadn't been counting on that. Lily turned around, after she made sure that he knew his way through. As she made her way through the train, she tried to find an empty compartment.

See, Lily didn't really have friends at Hogwarts. Sure, everybody liked her well enough…some more than others….but she wasn't friends with anyone. Not like she was with Victoria or how she used to be with Severus Snape. Shaking her head, she kept on looking.

'_Really, you would think that they would have at least one empty compartment. Why are they all full!?' _Lily thought, still making her way through the train.

After quite a while, she finally found an empty compartment. With a heave, she put her trunk away. With a heavy sigh of relief, she sat down. To her immense infortune, a certain somebody decided to interrupt her.

"Hello, Evans. Mind if I sit here?" a familiar voice asked.

James Potter strolled in, without her permission, which Lily took a note of in her mind. Anything could be used as ammunition against him; you just needed to know when to use it and how.

"Buzz off, Potter. I've got enough to deal with today and I definitely do _not_ need you." Lily said.

"Oh, dearest Lily. You break my heart with such cold words." James said, clutching at his chest dramatically.

"I'll break more than that if you don't get out, _now_!" Lily yelled.

"No doubt you will, my flower, but first, I need to ask you some questions." James said, grinning.

"Potter, I'm warning you!" Lily said, suddenly very tempted to throw him off the train.

That would be very satisfactory.

"Who was that guy you were with in the train station?" James said, his tone serious and his eyes searching her face.

Lily's eyes widened ever so slightly. She was caught off guard. So she was walking around openly with him, but she didn't count on the fact that people would mind her. She thought that James and the rest of the gang would be in the train.

"H-he is….he's… umm…. See, he's my boyfriend." Lily said.

It was the only thing that she could think of. She could tell that James was jealous. Smugly, she thought to herself _'Serves him right.'_

"I see…" James said, still looking really serious.

"Potter, I am about to throw you out the window in three seconds." Lily said, "One…..Two….."

James walked out in time, not wanting to take any chances. For all he knew, she really _would_ throw him off. Jogging away, he searched for his friends.

'_Finally, I can sip my coffee and eat this wonderful breakfast sandwich in PEACE.' _Lily thought, sighing happily to herself.

Something dropped from over her head.

"Huh." She said, looking at it.

It was her prefect badge. Remembering that she was a prefect, she rushed out the door and made her way to the prefect's compartment. Once she got in, she carefully put the badge on and sat down in a seat. A few seconds after she came in, Remus walked through the door, followed by the others and the Heads.

"Hello, Lily. Glad to see you again." Remus said, with a friendly smile.

"You too, Remus." Lily said, moving over to give him space to sit.

Gratefully accepting it, he sat down.

"So, how was your summer?" he asked politely.

"Oh, you know the usual. Travelling the world with family." Lily said, only partly telling the truth. "How about yours?"

"It's the usual, like yours." Remus said, with a shrug.

After everyone sat down comfortably, the Heads started the meaning and like always, they said the usual. Our duties, our schedules, where the meetings took place, when. All that kind of stuff. Once the meeting was over, Lily got up to go to her original compartment.

Once she had sat down, the one and only Sirius Black and the rest of the marauders came in. James and Sirius looked very happy, whilst Remus and Peter looked slightly apologetic. They all sat down and made themselves very comfortable.

"Hello, Remus, Peter. Go away Black, Potter." Lily said, glaring at them.

"No can do, Lily dear." Sirius said, grinning at her through his elegant thick hair.

"Why not, Black? I expect that there's some girl out there begging for your attention." Lily said, unconsciously nibbling on her breakfast sandwich.

"Mmmm….What's that I smell? It smells so good." Peter said, sniffing the air.

"Oh, I think it's my breakfast sandwich. Want a piece?" Lily asked politely.

"Sure, if you don't mind." He replied.

With her slender fingers, Lily ripped of a piece for him and offered it to Peter. With a wink she added, "I think you might like it."

"Thanks, Lily." He mumbled.

"No problem, Peter."

Sirius and James looked shocked. Why Peter and not them?

"How 'bout us, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Not a chance, Black." Lily answered coldly.

"Why so mean, Evans? You can't deny the fact that you're attracted to me." Sirius said, in a sexy tone.

"Go away Black. With that face, I'm surprised I haven't been turned to stone yet." Lily said.

Remus, who was familiar with Medusa, sniggered. Lily smirked at the confusion and surprise that were evident on Sirius' face.

"Can we please just start the interrogation, please?" Potter asked.

"_Interrogation!_ What's this about Potter?" Lily said dangerously.

"Well, how come you've never mentioned your boyfriend to anyone?"

"Because I don't want to talk about him. There, now leave."

"Fine." Sirius and James said.

The marauders left her in peace…again. Sighing happily, Lily sank back into her seat. Hopefully, they wouldn't bother her again. Hopefully….

**A/N:**

**So, this is my first chap and I hope you like it. I just really liked the idea of Lily being a superstar in the muggle world and trying to hide that in the wizard world because she wanted a break from all that stuff. Anyways, read and review.**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Srry that i havn't updated in a long time (and i'm srry that i'm using short form), but I've hit a writers block and I just wanted to thank u guys. See, this is like my second attempt at a story, but thnx for the constructive criticism. I really kinda need it. Oh, an if you have any ideas, plz review.**

**xoxo,**  
**4eversAvida**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fame: A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter Two**

I hopped into a carriage quickly, hoping not to attract any attention on Potter's radar. Well, I was out of luck because Potter and some flirting muggle born hopped in too.

"Hello Evans. Glad to see you!"

"I would be lying if I said the same about you." I growled impatiently.

The muggle born kept on sneaking glances at both of us. She was obviously amused by this "love-hate relationship", as Potter calls it.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the girl spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Taylor! Oh, and don't bother introducing yourself. I know who you are."

I was taken aback. It sounded sort of rude but not intentionally. And like I said, "sort of rude".

"Say, you look kind of familiar. Actually you look like a muggle actress/singer."

I could feel my heart beat faster. I was getting a bit nervous.

"Oh, um, lots of people say that." I said, feeling the fake blush rise up to my face.

"I can see why. You look exactly like her! Too bad, her names escaped my memory."

Her unnaturally high voice was ticking me off now. Potter was glancing suspiciously at me. As the girl started listing random names I stiffened. These names were getting dangerously close to mine. Luckily, the carriage stopped. I stepped out as fast as I can, While she was lost in the crowd, Potter had somehow found me.

"Right after you left, she said Lily. Care to explain?"

Think fast, Lily, think! He was always suspicious of me being so secretive about my muggle life, more secretive than anyone in the school probably.

"Well, my parents named me after her and…and…. It's all people see me as in the muggle world." I said, intentionally making my voice break.

"Oh… no wonder you looked mad in there. Sorry about that."

For once, he actually sounded sincere. I felt something deep down in my stomach. It was weird and unexpected, but it stopped. Swallowing nervously, I felt my gaze on him harden.

"You'd better not mention this to anyone, Potter." I said, before walking away from him.

I could just picture him smiling at himself. I felt that feeling again in my stomach. Shaking it off, I hurried and got myself a spot at the Gryffindor table. After everyone was seated, the normal procedure took place. Applause broke out among the table as the first years were sorted. Dumbledore said the usual speech and the delicious food appeared on the tables. I sat there, a redheaded loner.

I was still upset after that little encounter with the muggle born and to make matters worse, Tanya Jones was making her way over to me. I was just enjoying dinner too.

I groaned. Tanya Jones was always up to no good. If I had a cent for every time she's humiliated me, I would be …. Well, richer than I already am. I saw the marauder's watching Tanya and I. James looked worried, yet amused at the same time. I secretly rolled my eyes. He actually deluded himself into thinking that he was in love with me.

I actually saw Jones sneak a glance at them, too. Another roll of my eyes. Wow, two rolls of an eye in just a minute! Not that it was much of a record breaker.

"Hey, Evans. Are you thirsty? You look like you could use a drink." Tanya said in the most fake sincere voice she could do.

"No thanks. Now leave me alone." I said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Sorry, no can do." She said in that evil, yet sweet voice of hers.

Tanya and minions conjured up glasses of juice and sprayed it all over me. I licked the juice off of my lips. A moment passed before the whole room erupted in laughter. Make that one cent more. Oh well, at least it tasted good. If only she knew who I really was…then she wouldn't dare do anything to me. Let me explain:

Tanya Jones is a half-blood and her father just turns out to be a muggle. He's not only a muggle, but one of the most influential muggles in the world. It wouldn't be good for his reputation if his daughter was pranking England's sweetheart. Yup, it was all just too bad.

"Aw, too bad Evans, you look just as ugly as ever." She said, about to burst.

I wished she would…into a million pieces that is.

"Stop looking at the mirror, Tanya. It might break." I said, in an imitation of her sickeningly sweet voice.

Woah, where did that come from?

Somewhere in the room, someone whistled. Everyone was silent, waiting in anticipation for what would come next.

"I'd watch out if I were you." Tanya said.

"I wouldn't want to if I have to look at your face." I replied, feeling proud of myself for finally standing up to her.

Now her face was going a dangerous shade of red, but seeing all eyes on her, she quickly regained her posture. I smirked, both to myself and to Tanya. This year was going to be great. Tanya was in a pretty defenseless position…wow, I'm evil. I get it from my mother.

"Now, if you'll please excuse me." I said, pushing my way past all of them.

I could see some teachers glancing between us. Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes. You know, there was a reason I loved coming back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall always knew the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok…now I was quoting Avril Lavigne. I felt like one happy little girl. Too bad, that drunken happiness was probably not going to last very long.

I ran through the hallways, trying to get to the Gryffindor tower. I really did not need to think about what I just did. Sure, I felt proud, but was this going to last? Yeah, sure, I guess you could say that I over think things, but hey. That's just how I am. Once I reached the fat lady's portrait, I was panting. I wasn't tired, I was just…..exhausted. The day was very long and I was running down long corridors and up stairs, so you can't exactly blame me.

Stepping inside, I let out a long sigh of relief. Life was way too overwhelming for me. Well, I guess I had to deal with it. Climbing my way up to my dorm room, I was, once again, surprised by the beauty of it all. Coming back to Hogwarts….well, sometimes I never wanted to leave.

Okay, enough dilly-dallying (_**well, that was random. Lolz.**_), I had to go clean myself up. I was getting really sticky by now and it was getting quite uncomfortable. I went into the bathroom and took off all my clothes. The cold wind chilled me, but I knew I had to move fast before the other girls walked in. Turning the water on to luke warm, I savored the feeling of warmth as it trickled all over my body and pounded on my head. Water usually helped me think, but my feelings were in a mixed bunch. Where did I get the courage to stand up to Tanya, why do I get butterflies in my stomach when I think of Potter? See; even know a whole lot of butterflies had exploded inside of me. Was there any reasonable explanation for all of this?

I've got to stop thinking, or else the turmoil in my brain would just become even worse. Questions erupted in my head and seemed to float around in the air above me. Once all the juice was washed off, I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. The cold air came back, but seemed even colder after my warm shower. Getting dressed in my pajamas, I couldn't help but look at the mirror. It was hard to believe that I was an international superstar and a witch at the same time. Could I really keep this up? Did I even deserve this? Why was I getting so emotional? I rolled my eyes at myself. Being an actress really took its toll on me.

Heading out the door, I decided that I should get warm by the fire. After all, I determined that people would start walking into the Gryffindor common room in only about ten minutes, so I guess that it would be all right if I stayed there for a minute or two. But as soon as I sat down, I fell fast asleep.

_**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. I would like to especially thank **_**Its2dark2read **_**for giving me this awesome idea. I luv u all. **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Fame; A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up with a start as a hand lightly nudged her shoulder. Her eyes opened just wide enough to see who did it. A small, fragile looking little girl with two blonde ponytails and big round glasses peered at her curiously. She was only in her second year maybe. She was too big to be a first year (she was more developed than any of the others) and was too small to be a third year. Lily, realizing her situation, sat up.

"Hello there." She said kindly, making sure that she flashed her Lily's signature warm smile.

"Oh…um…hi. I just saw how you stood up to Tanya and…and, I just wanted to say that it was really awesome how you did that." She said her voice breaking uncertainly and her eyes were glued to the carpet.

"Well, thanks I guess." I said, flattered by her kind words.

"I…I'm sorry if I bothered you." She said, gathering up the courage to look at me in the eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked tenderly.

"S…s…Sally." She said.

"Well, Sally, I hope to see you again." I said.

I felt some warm motherly feeling in my heart, swelling up inside of me. I couldn't help but smile at the small girl. Sally… it seemed like a perfect name for her, just like Bitch would be a perfect name for Tanya. Speaking of Tanya…

"Hey, have the others come back yet?" I asked, looking around warily for extra measure.

"Yeah, actually, just a few hours ago." She said.

Oh shit.

"Thank you." I said, mustering up the strength to get up.

My stiff legs and neck were killing me, but I did have to get to bed.

"It was nice meeting you Sally. Good night." I said, once again smiling at her.

With slow sluggish movements, I finally made it to the top of the stairwell. My eyes threatened to close at any minute now, but I kept on persevering. Once I found to the door, I hurried in and plopped down on my bed. This was going to be a hell of a long year.

**James P.O.V. **

After watching the amazing performance by my true love, Lily Evans, I was in awe. Never had anyone seen anything like this before. It was magical, but so was my whole life come to think about it. I whistled softly, right after she had left. My eyes were locked on her, though juice covered, proud form. Not in an arrogant way, but like some one who had achieved something.

My eyes travelled, reluctantly, to the furious and embarrassed Tanya. Everybody in the room was murmuring either about Tanya or Lily. Something warm and fuzzy jumped like fireworks in my heart. I have always liked Lily, but there was never anything like what I was feeling. I was…proud of her? I saw Snivellus looking out the door, probably thinking of her. Jealousy, yes I know, and rage erupted inside of me. I sent him my deluxe evil eye. He gave me an arrogant scowl, but looked back at his food anyway. It was enough to make me smirk triumphantly.

Almost everybody knew about the little "love triangle". Snivellus and I are both vying for Lily's attention, but she hates us both. It hurts me to even say that she hates me, but someday I must face the horrible truth. Dramatic little me. It was hard, not thinking of the way her hips swayed as he walked and that look she wore on her face when she was talking back to Tanya, a feat that was probably very frightening. Let me tell you, I know. I used to date Tanya back then in…fifth year I believe. As far as I remember, I stopped liking her, so she started dating Sirius. Not that I care of course. For this whole time at Hogwarts, I have always liked Lily. I ruffled my hair carelessly, just imagining what Lily would do if she saw me. Roll her eyes in exasperation, perhaps? I wouldn't be surprised.

Once the feast was over and it was time to go back to our common rooms, I sat up eagerly. You do not know how much I would love to sleep in my bed. From the corners of my eyes, I could see Sirius already flirting with some girl that was a year younger than us.

He offered his hand to her and said in his most seductive voice, "May I escort you to your bed, Mlle.?"

She giggled, but expertly responded saying, "Any day…or any night."

They walked off together, flirting with each other. Sirius was obviously trying to get her into bed. This reminded him…he _did_ need some company. His eyes roamed the female Gryffindor population.

"You've been totally ignoring us this whole time." Some one said from behind me.

I whirled my head around to see Remus looking down at me. Remus was always taller than I was, by about two inches if I remember correctly. Peter however was tiny. He only reached up to my shoulders.

"Oh, sorry mate. I was just thinking of some one." I said, knowing that they probably knew who I was thinking of.

Remus rolled his eyes, a habit he shared with Lily. Speaking of Lily…

"I wonder what she's doing right about now" I asked, half to myself and half to my friends.

"And how should we know?" Asked Remus, eyebrows slightly raised.

I shrugged, slightly embarrassed by his stupid question. They were right, how should they know? Over and over, that scene replayed in my head. A great start to the year. No problem that she had stolen the spotlight when we were about to unleash our prank. However, it was very entertaining. No doubt everybody, even the professors, enjoyed it greatly. Voices echoed throughout the castle, excited and nervous chatter was all that you could really hear. Girls, as always, were glancing around for their next catch.

I found myself eyeing a particularly cute one, but I kept seeing images of Lily appear in my head. What in bloody hell was wrong with me? I was always attracted to her, but I usually had no problem when trying to find another girl to "play" with. Maybe it was just that conversation we had outside about her name. Maybe I was just slightly sympathetic and happy that she would share with me something like that. It was going to be a good year. Maybe she would actually go out on a date with me. Have you noticed that I'm saying "maybe" a lot today? Not that I cared…or maybe I did. See? I said it again.

Remus, who had given up talking to me, was now in a conversation with Peter. God knows what _they're _talking about. Though I heard snatches of their conversation.

"…oddly distant today."

"…Lily."

"She gave me….it says…."

"What…..it is?"

I furrowed my brow, wondering what they were talking about. Something about Lily, she gave him something….what was going on? My day was getting weirder. First, that thing about Lily, then the sudden burst of confidence. Now she gave Remus something? Like I said... What was going on?

**A/N: Hey there! Hope you liked this chapter! ****Clueless C**** was the one who gave me the idea to have someone other than James wake her up, so thank you ****Clueless C.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fame; A Story About Lily Evans and Jmes Potter**

**Chapter Four**

Remus looked at the clock. Lily's note was slightly crumbled due to him constantly folding it and fingering it. Over and over again, he had traced the letters with his fingers. Although they were on friendly terms, she had never spoken to him like this. If she had told him to meet her because she had to tell him something important, it must have been very important. He knew how lonely he was at school. With a quiet sigh, he combed back his hair. Setting the note aside on his desk he got up to put on some pants and quietly slipped out of the room. She told him to meet her at exactly eleven 'o' clock, in the common room. According to Gryffindor tradition, everyone went to bed at exactly ten to get ready for the day ahead and also to prepare for the party that would be occuring in the Quidditch Pitch that weekend. Lily was indeed a smart girl.

Unbeknownst to Remus, James was only predenting to sleep. He was driven insanely curious by the note. Though he felt guilty, curiosity overrode that and he found Remus' words echoing in his head over and over again. And, however crazy it was, he felt left out and jealous. At first he had managed to control it, but when he heard a crinkling of paper, he immediately had a thirst to see what this was all about. When Remus' footsteps quietly left the room he got up soundlessly and tiptoed after Remus with the Invisibility Cloak. He had never been so thankful for the grace that he earned from being seeker. A very good one at that. He pressed himself against the wall, just before the stairs and waited for voices to drift up to him.

He heard Lily shuffle and sit down across from Remus. His friends knew that he had great listening skills, though he usually talked a lot, rather than listen. Swallowing the guilt building up inside of him, he focused on listening to the conversation.

**Meanwhile...**

Lily swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as she looked at Remus who was looking expectantly and worriedly at her.

"Remus...I have to tell you something very important." she said, her voice unusually cool. Unlike the expression on her face and clearly conveyed through her eyes.

"You can tell me anything." he said warmly, like you would do to a young child.

"I-i don't know how to say this, but," she said. "well, you know how I've always been excused from school? Well, it's not because I'm sick or anything like that."

Now, curiosity was etched on both James' and Remus' faces. Lily lowered her voice to a quiet, barely heard whisper. James couldn't hear it, but Remus could, however hard it was.

"Remus, in the muggle world I'm both a singer and an actress." Lily whispered.

Some of her nervousness had vanished, but it was also replaced by sadness. She looked at Remus questioningly, wondering what his reaction would be to this. First, he looked blank, then he leaned back in his chair and a surprised expression quickly took over his face.

"Well, why didn't you tell me earlier? This is great!" he said, beaming at her, but when he noticed that she was looking sadly into the flames he stopped. "What's wrong, Lily?"

She turned her head to look at him, and once again, had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"I might leave this school year or the next because of it. I love doing it, it's incredible, but..." She turned her head to look in the fire.

"But?" He asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to leave Hogwarts behind." She said, avoiding eye contact. "I don't mean to burden you with this, but I just needed to tell someone."

Before Remus could say anything, she left to go up to her room. Remus, stunned and confused, looked into the fire. He couldn't believe it! I mean, he believed her, but it was hard to take in. How do you deal with this kind of stuff? Once again, his hand went to comb through his hair. Slightly pursing his lips, he let his figure slouch a little. His mind was busy trying to comprehend everything, while his body remained a dead shell. Shaking his head, he concluded that he might as well go to bed. Reluctantly getting up, Remus walked slowly up the stairs. Little did he know, James was right behind him, also absorbed in thought. It was surprising that he could not hear James' exited heartbeat.

When he finally did go to bed, he had a chaotic dream which I'll leave to your imagination. James, however, could not go to bed. His thoughts kept repeating themselves over and over again. All he heard was that Lily had something important to tell Remus and that she was probably going to leave this year or the next.

_'Well, if that's the case, then I'll have to do everything I can to make this the best year of her life!' _He silently concluded.

With a smile he let himself relax and quickly fell into a deep sleep. If Lily had seen him sleeping, she would have jealously wished for his calmness. While Remus and James were sleeping, she was silently pacing her dorm room and nervously combing back her hair. This happened to her sometimes, when she was stressed or nervous. Usually, she would make herself a hot cup of calming tea mixed with honey, but not tonight. That was the last thought on her mind.

After she had gone to her room when dear little Sally woke her up, she took a short nap, before her mind realized that she had to get up. She dreaded having to tell anyone that she was leaving, thinking that if she didn't then it wouldn't happen. However, the burden was getting a little heavy and her only escape was to talk about it to Remus. Red strands fell in front of her emerald eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. Shaking her head, she bounced onto her bed. One of the girls twisted in her sleep. Though no one could see her, Lily looked down sheepishly. Trying desperately to clear her mind, Lily found herself in a restless sleep, constantly tossing and turning.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been a while. Like, a really long while and I have no excuses. I know, this chapters really short, but I hope you like that little twist in there. :)**

**xoxo,**

**4eversAvida**


	6. Chapter 5

**Fame; A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter Five**

With his usual confident air around him, James walked into the Great Hall, looking around for Lily. His eyes scanned the table restlessly, making sure that he had seen every last person sitting by it. The rest of the Marauders were already seated and were beckoning him over. Realizing that she probably had not come yet, he gave up and decided to sit by them.

"G'morning." James muttered.

"Oh, Jamsie dear, what's the matter?" Sirius asked in a high-pitched voice while latching on to James' shoulder.

Remus and Peter were fighting back snickers.

"Is it that Evans girl again? You know you love _me_." Sirius asked, now feigning rage and hurt.

Remus and Peter couldn't hold it anymore. They burst out laughing, which earned them both glares from James.

"Really funny, guys. _Really_ funny." James said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and shoving them both.

"No, but really. I'm serious. What happened to make you so unusually quiet?" Sirius asked, looking at James expectantly.

"It was nothing." He answered, suddenly taking an interest in the food.

The guilt was eating away at him, but he felt that if he did something for Lily, it would go away. Speak of the devil, Lily Evans just walked in. Her hair was neat, her robes were in place and she looked pretty normal, except for the tired look in her eyes and the growing dark circles. She walked with elegance, from years of walking down the red carpet, but her steps seemed just a tad heavy.

This was James' chance, and he was going to act on it. Jumping up from his seat, he literally ran in front of Lily. She opened her mouth to tell him to go away, but James was faster and he interrupted her saying, "Hello, Lily."

No one here called her Lily. All the teachers called her Miss Evans, and everybody else called her Lily. Well…if you didn't count Remus and Professor Dumbledore. So, since she was surprised, she just stared at him.

"Would you like to sit with me and the guys?" He asked, but not like he did when he asked her out.

He said it politely, as if they were acquaintances and not rivals. Lily was skeptical, judging by the way that she looked at him, but curiosity over powered it and she allowed herself to be lead by James to the Marauders. She sat down in between them, Remus and Peter on one and James and Sirius on the other. Hesitantly, she started eating her breakfast while the four boys gazed at her in wonder. Finally, James cleared his throat and started eating followed by Remus, Sirius and finally Peter.

After a long and awkward breakfast, they each headed off to their respective classes. Lily, who was stuck with James for her first period decided that she might as well walk beside him. He was surprised when she went near him, but after a moment he just grinned at her and walked to class. Lily caught it from the corner of her eye, which made her twitch her mouth up in a smile. That familiar butterfly feeling returned to the pit of her stomach. She dared herself to glance up at him and was amused to see that he was grinning happily.

Unfortunately, Tanya had to come and ruin this nice peaceful moment. She stalked up to James and linked her arm with his.

"Hey there, James." She said, coolly, but seductively.

"Tanya." He said, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Lily noticed that his grin disappeared and was replaced by a strained polite smile. Despite his obvious discomfort, Tanya didn't seem to care or notice. When Tanya dared to peck him on the cheek, Lily found the butterflies disappearing and was instead replaced by an angry feeling.

"I was just wondering…" She whispered in his ear. "….if you would like to come to homecoming with me?"

By now, people were gathering around to watch. Lily found a jealous pull in her stomach. James, to the surprise of many people, detached himself from Tanya and slung his arm over Lily's shoulders.

"Actually, Tanya," he said, a bit louder than necessary. "I was about to ask Lily if she would like to come with me."

Tanya's perfectly manicured hands curled into fists and her face was red with fury. All in all, she looked like a crazy madwoman. As if that was enough, James got down on one knee and presented three red roses to Lily.

"Lily, dear, it would be my honor if you would come to homecoming with me." James said, looking up at Lily with big hopeful eyes.

Not wanting to pass up the chance to annoy Tanya and believing that maybe Potter had changed, she smiled and took James' hands.

"I accept." She said sweetly.

The crowd stared disbelievingly at the three people. No doubt word would spread like wildfire. Just to add a bit more fluffy lovey-dovey stuff, they held hands and skipped off towards class. When they went in, Professor Flitwick looked at them puzzled, then shook his head and waited for the rest of the class to filter in. Lily twirled a few pieces of hair with her wand, while occasionally glancing around the room or at James. She couldn't help but notice his lopsided goofy grin.

To Lily's surprise, James wasn't his usual cocky, egotistical self around her. He was nice and polite, a real gentleman. He would offer to hold her books, help her whenever he could. It was a good day. During lunch, Lily was bombarded with question from various girls. After assuring James that she would be alright and walking off to sit somewhere. Immediately, tons of girls flocked all around her.

"Lily, Lily!—"Hey, Evans!—"Are you and James _together_?"

The group hushed immediately and looked expectantly at her. She gazed at them all with big, emerald eyes, unsure of what to say. Words were already fluently forming on her tongue, but she bit them back. _'You're an actress. Remember your role.'_

"Um….well, I just…we're just going to the dance. Th-that's really all." She said, looking realistically embarrassed.

"Oh, okay." One of them said, and soon the whole group dispersed.

As soon as the last one left, she sighed and started eating her lunch. Pretty soon, Tanya and her evil minions came over. Bending down so that only Lily could hear her, she threatened her.

"James is _mine_. I don't care _what_ you're doing, but _trust_ me. You. Will. Suffer." She said, then smiled prettily and strutted away with her minions in tow.

Lily's jaw tensed and she ached to get up and punch the lights out of Tanya, but she couldn't. She ate her lunch savagely, much to the fright and amusement of the people sitting around her. However, whenever someone snickered she glared at them ferociously, causing them to start looking the other way with red cheeks. How dare Tanya? Really, it was only _one _dance. As if that would even work out in the first place.

So then, why did Lily get butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought about it?

James sat by the lake, eating his lunch with the Marauders outside. All through the years, when the weather was exceptionally nice, they would eat by the lake. The sun would shine and a cool breeze would blow, while they joked around. James had just finished telling them the good news, when they noticed Lily coming outside.

"Oy, Lily!" James called, beckoning her to sit with them.

"Yes, Potter?" Lily asked, a bit irritated but mostly amused.

She sat herself beside him, careful to leave about half a meter of space. The sun made her fiery red hair shine, the breeze blowing it around her face.

"What brings you out here?" Sirius asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, nothing….except for the horde of girls attacking me with questions!" Lily exclaimed, wildly gesturing with her hands.

"Well, well, well." Sirius said, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

This earned him a smack on the head and a glare. Lily resumed looking out at the lake. She had been hoping to think in peace, but the Marauders just happened to be there. She needed to straighten out the confused mess in her head. After all, Lily was always a calm, collected girl. Her priorities set, determination strong and she figured everything would be alright if she stayed out of trouble. But this? This was a huge mess.

"I think we should get back now." Remus said, after a long, silent pause.

They all nodded in agreement. On their way to class, many people stared at Lily in awe. Who knew that Lily Evans would ever hang out with the Marauders? She just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Yup, she was absolutely certain that this would be a long year. A very long year indeed.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chap. As always, any reviews and constructive criticism, plot ideas and plain old comment of how much you love my story (cuz you know you do) is appreciated. **

**xo xo,**

**4eversAvida**


	7. Chapter 6

**Fame; A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter 6**

**Dear Diary,**

**In the past week, I have been bombarded with so many questions regarding ****James**** Potter and I. It's rather quite annoying. What infuriates me the most is that Potter and his friends don't seem that regretful over what happened. So what if Potter insists on apologizing. At least in the muggle world, I had security guards. At least they aren't holding cameras and writing nonsense about me. Now that…. That would be annoying. **

**Ugh, I'm afraid that I'm rather late for charms… I'd better get a move on, then. **

** Love,**

** Lily Evans **

Closing the book shut, I carelessly threw it under my pillow along with my head. I only allowed myself three seconds to enjoy just sitting there, but I somehow willed myself to get up. Luckily, Charms was my last class of the day. After that, it would do me good to take a walk around the lake. The Giant Squid needed some company, after all. Loners like us needed to stick together.

Careful to brush my hair, I descended into the common room. The first thing I saw was a head of unbearably annoyingly messy black hair. That head turned to look my way as it heard my footsteps. And who but James Potter was there, looking at me with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. In return, I gave him a cold glare and a suspiciously raised eyebrow.

Now if only he didn't have that drop dead gorgeous smirk on his face…. Wait a minute. I meant, unbearably cocky and irritating smirk. Of course he wasn't gorgeous… I was just tired. Yeah… just tired. Because, there would be no other explanation for calling his normally annoying smirk gorgeous.

"Hello, Lily." He said, walking up to me with that smirk on his face again.

"Potter." I replied, while elbowing my way through him.

"Now come on my little flower, don't tell me you're still mad about yesterday?"

"As a matter of fact… I'm not. But at least I've come to my senses."

I was halfway to the door. Now if only I could get there faster. I really didn't want to be around him right now… or ever, really. His footsteps neared mine, getting frighteningly closer by the second. Any second now and he would be right beside me. With surprising strength, I pushed myself to quicken my pace until I was out the door and into the corridors. I was determined to never stop.

"Lily! Why can't you just listen to me?" he said, closer to me than I had anticipated.

I kept on walking. I couldn't think about yesterday… wouldn't. Here, why don't I tell you what happened.

_Ever since Potter and the rest of the Marauders had started acting like gentlemen, I would be spotted everywhere with them. In fact, I delighted in their company. They were extremely nice to me and only played the occasional humorous prank. _

_But I guess today, they just gave in to temptation. I did the usual waking up, taking a shower etc. When I came down to eat breakfast, James was beckoning me to sit by him. Patting the space beside him, I noticed that he had a barely concealed grin plastered on his obviously amused face. I, naïve fool that I was, thought nothing of it. _

_Breakfast was delicious, as always so I was fairly satisfied when I went to walk to class. Yet, even though I was more than happy walking with Potter (such a gentleman nowadays), I knew that laughter anywhere. That kind of laughter you heard when there was a prank being pulled. Today, it turns out that I was the target. And there was only one person who could have done it. _

_I whirled around to face Potter, who regarded me with a cool exterior, while his eyes were twinkling and his mouth was twitching into a small smile. _

"_What is it this time, _Potter_?" I asked, letting my icy cold anger seep out of my voice. _

_For a second, I saw him flinch then regain his composure. He cleared his throat, before summoning a mirror to appear right behind me and another mirror to reflect the image in the first mirror. _

"_I'm really sorry, Lily. It wasn't my idea, I swear." He said, half sincerely and half amusingly. _

_He couldn't be sorry, that jerk. I actually thought that he was decent. Apparently, I was wrong. Then again, it seems that I'm always wrong. _

_With a determined look in my eye, I slowly looked into the mirror. What I saw was unbelievable. I swear to whatever god is out there, I wanted to shoot Potter. Too bad I didn't actually have a gun. I had no idea whether I was shocked, angry or embarrassed. Probably all of the above, considering where he placed it. _

_Right on my ass, in glittering letters it said "James' Girl". Not only that, but it was letting out continuous puffs of pink gas. Not his idea, my ass. He was about to die, some way or another. Now, I just needed to think of the plan. _

_With a frighteningly cold stare, I whispered lethally, "Go. To. Hell." _

_Luckily, someone had the sense (probably Remus) to take off the charm. With a withering glare and an extra hair toss, I walked away. All traces of laughter were gone from Potter's face, and he hopelessly chased after me. Perhaps I was his girl in his own delusional mind, but in the real world, he was just and arrogant jerk. _

In one last attempt to grab my attention, his hand grabbed hold of my rather skinny arm. Electric jolts went through my body. In a rather elegant way, he twirled me around to face him. Wow, romantic much? With his other hand, he lifted my chin up, forcing me to look into his hazel eyes. My heart jumped,

"At least, answer this question." He pleaded of me. "Are we still going to homecoming together?"

With all my strength, I pulled my arm away from him and looked at him with a challenging eye. What I said to him yesterday must have been a clue to whatever my answer to him would be, but I knew when I looked into his face that he was desperate.

"I'm sorry Potter, but no we're not." I said, in my most sickeningly sweet voice. "In fact, I've found myself a date already."

Disregarding his shocked expression, I continued my way to class. I walked in a cool, refined manner, but I was shaking inside. Of course I didn't have a date. All the guys in school were taken. What had I been thinking? Sure, I guess I wanted to get Potter back, but was lying to him really necessary? Somewhere in my heart, I knew the reason why, but I refused to acknowledge it.

As usual, I was the first in class. At least, that's what I thought until I saw a blonde head seated near the front where I usually sat. When that person heard my foot steps, they got up in a rush and knocked over a pile of books. I hurried over to help pick them up, when I noticed something. His eyes were so… beautiful. He looked at me curiously as I stopped to stare at him in wonder.

"Like what you see?" he asked playfully, in a tone that was anything but cocky.

I awkwardly placed the books on the table and cleared my throat. As if that would hide my obvious blush.

"Well… it's just that I haven't seen you around." I said, unconsciously twirling my hair around with my wand.

"Oh. My name's Elliott Chase. I'm a transfer student from America and I'm in Ravenclaw." He said, saluting me playfully.

I chuckled a bit. This guy, I knew, would be something interesting in this school. Honestly, he exuded fun… in every way. No matter how wrong that sounded, it was true.

"My name is Lily Evans. I am a Gryffindor prefect and I welcome you to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said, in an equally amused manner.

"Pleased to meet you." He said sincerely, holding his hand out.

I extended my hand to meet his, shaking it for about ten seconds. Ten seconds too long. He flashed me a charming grin that made me blush. Unfortunately, my heart didn't leap. I clearly liked the guy, but I guess my heart only jump roped for _certain _people. And those certain people were jerks. Huge, unbearably handsome jerks.

After an awkward pause where we both sat down, I finally managed to summon the courage to talk.

"So… since you're new here, I was wondering whether you had a date for Homecoming." I asked, glancing hopefully at him for a reply.

"Actually, no I don't." he said, tossing a quick but flirtatious smile at me. "Do you?"

I swear that I felt my face heat up.

"No… Would you like to come with me?" I asked, rather boldly.

His flirtatious smile turned into a cute grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him, but thought about other totally different things besides him. Or other totally different guys, that is.

_I was just about to sit down, right at the front of the classroom, when Potter walked in. I swiveled my head around to face him. _

"_Hi Lils." He said a casual, but inviting smirk on his (deliciously handsome) face. _

"_Hullo, Potter." I said in response, giving him a rare smile of my own. _

_He came to slide in next to me, and then leaned back against the bench. His right hand automatically went up to his hair and ruffled it, making it messier (sexier) than before. I bit my lip, usually a sign that I was thinking or that I was really into you. I just hoped it wasn't the latter. Please, please, please don't be the latter. I mean, sure he had been pretty nice to me this past week. Oh, and sure I've gotten to know him, but I couldn't just like him. Of course I couldn't. That was almost impossible… almost being the key word here. _

"_Hey, Lily." He started again, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I was just wondering… I hope that I didn't make you feel uncomfortable when I just asked you out like that, in front of all those people. I mean, I'm sorry that I put you on the spot like that and I know that you should be positively seething at me and all that and..."_

"_Potter, Potter." I said, tilting my head back in a laugh. "You're rambling… again. Just calm down, before you drive me insane." Not that you haven't already. "I get it, okay? And I said yes… because for once you weren't a total asshole." _

_A sincere and gracious smile lit up his face as he heard those words. I couldn't help but chuckle. Even just getting to know him for a week… it was kind of fun. I mean, sure I get weird looks, but that can't be helped. So, he's being a bit gentlemanly this particular week… that was nothing strange. Yes, it was really very strange… but I wanted to take that opportunity. I guess a part of me just wanted to know. Right… just wanted to know. _

A smile fluttered onto my lips as I recalled that particular memory. This past week was definitely fun, and I had enjoyed myself. Just then, familiar laughter filled the room. I snuck a guilty glance at the back to see Potter and Black probably laughing about one of their jokes. My stomach sank and my eyes squinted suspiciously. Right… it was fun before they betrayed my trust. Stupid bastards. With angry resolve, I turned back to the board. I couldn't let them get to me. I wouldn't let them get to me.

"Something wrong?" Elliott asked.

I've got to say, it was cute how he seemed to be so concerned. I mean, we've only known each other for about five minutes, but I could tell that I just instantly warmed up to him.

"Uh... no, nothing at all." I said, knowing that I was doing a bad job at lying to him.

"Hey, don't worry. It's alright." He said. "Is he your ex or something like that?"

"Um… something like that." I replied.

I guess he noticed the look on my face (seething fury) and got curious.

"Is he bothering you? Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked.

His concern was kind of annoying at this point.

"Let's just not talk about it." I said, not meaning to add that bit of bitterness in my voice.

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. He zipped his lips and threw the zipper away. I just couldn't help but chuckle. That was probably the purpose of that childish act, because his face lit up in a smile when he heard me. We stayed in that comfortable (or as comfortable as it could get, feeling Potter's eyes drilling into my back) silence as everybody else walked in.

Most people were glancing at Elliott and I, then at Potter and Black. Of course they were. How typical. Half the student body (whores and gossipers) knew it was bound to end, and they were pretty glad when it did. The other half (hopeless romantics and more gossipers) were upset that we had split. As if we were even together in the first place. I mean, sure it did seem that way. He kissed me on the cheek, I kissed him on the cheek, we hugged, exchanged whispers and other couple like stuff. Which I was hardly aware of until we "split". Right at this moment, I could feel my cheeks redden ever so slightly.

After class, I enjoyed a short… pleasant walk with Elliott. I must admit, though, it was rather boring. On my part anyway. My thoughts kept wandering over to Potter and everything we'd done together. The only reason I knew Hogwarts this well now was because of Potter. That idiotic, egotistical and arrogant pig! Elliott was still jabbering on, trying to make conversation. He must have been chased after back home in the U.S., but he wasn't experienced in this. Not like Potter… I hated him for making me think of him all the frigging time.

I didn't want to disappoint Elliott; he was just way too sweet and innocent. Damn, the boy could flirt well and he sure knew how to make a girl laugh, but it got cheesy after a while. I nodded my head and smiled, not even sure what he was talking about. It was a good thing he didn't ask questions or he would think I was either deaf or dumb. Then he wouldn't come to the dance with me.

We were just turning the corner, when four laughing boys burst out from behind it as well. Just my luck that I had to run into Potter right now. Right when me and Elliott were just getting to know each other… okay, maybe not but I sure didn't want to talk to Potter either. I glared at him, oozing hatred and anger. Black smirked at me, Remus shrugged his shoulders apologetically, Peter cowered behind them and James was eyeing Elliott questioningly. Oh yes, maybe the Fates had decided to let us bump into each other at this moment. I saw my opportunity when I saw a flicker of jealousy in James' eyes.

"Lily, I don't believe you've introduced us." James said, hiding his slight anger and jealousy in a cool mask of indifference.

I did the same.

"Elliott meet Potter-."

"_James _Potter."

"Elliott meet _Potter _an acquaintance of mine." I began again. "_Potter_ meet Elliott, my date to homecoming."

Potter raised his eyebrow questioningly, but otherwise didn't show that he cared very much. I smiled sweetly at them both, acting like I was oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Hi, pleased to meet you." Elliott said, quite forcefully.

"You too." James muttered coldly, but offered his hand anyway.

Well, he was playing this game quite well, wasn't he? Elliott shook his hand, clenching his jaw.

"I suppose you've moved on then, haven't you Lils?" He said, smirking dangerously at me.

Elliott glanced sideways at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, cocking my head sideways so that it rested slightly on Elliott's shoulder.

"I'm hurt Lily. Have you forgotten about me so soon?" His eyes flashed challengingly, his smirk was sexily crooked. "After all, it's only been a day."

Fine, I could play that game.

"Oh, don't tell me that the great James Potter doesn't have a date either?" I challenged him back.

"Yes, I do. In fact, here she is." He replied.

I turned around to see a sweet and beautiful girl bounding towards us. She had a slightly rounded face, big brown eyes and bouncing blonde curls. Her skin was slightly tanned, which made her seem like she was glowing. She, whoever she was, looked like an angel.

"Lily, meet Hannah Morris. She's the-."

"The Hufflepuff prefect. I know, I've met her." I replied, once I got an even better look at her face.

Hannah smile at me, clearly ignorant of the tension in the air. I smiled back at her, even though my eyes were cold.

"Lily Evans, right? I've seen you at the meetings." She said.

Her voice sounded like a sweet bell, kind of like Snow White. I hated Snow White. I didn't respond. She seemed troubled and slightly hurt. Nice, Potter. You got yourself a softy. Honestly, I didn't even know why I cared. Why did I get an uncomfortable feeling when I saw her holding onto him or that tender smile that he would flash her again and again? It wasn't like I was jealous… right? I subconsciously rolled my eyes at the thought.

I held onto Elliott's arm just a little bit tighter. He was glancing at me, then at Potter and then at Hannah. Hannah was glancing repeatedly back at Elliott, but she tried to hide it from Potter. As if we didn't notice. In a way, they were perfect for each other. You know that whole Barbie and Ken thing. Unfortunately, I wasn't jealous. Okay, I sounded like a total bitch right now. In fact, I sounded manipulative and mean, but I wasn't like that. I definitely wasn't like that. I was nice and sweet and smart… except to Potter. He was so…. (handsome, funny etc.) annoying and egotistical.

"Well, see you guys then." Elliott said, breaking the tension bubble that surrounded us.

We each went our separate ways. I wasn't sure whether I imagined Potter's eyes trained on my back.


	8. Chapter 7

**Fame: A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter Seven**

I slipped on the emerald green dress I was wearing to homecoming. It was a halter top and it came to mid-thigh. The silk caressed my skin, the smooth texture sliding around my body as I moved. Diamonds adorned it, adding a touch of elegance without overdoing it. My hair was in a high ponytail and I was wearing natural make up, except for the touch of gold on my eyelids. I matched this dress with a gold clutch and gold heels. As I made my way down the stairs, I noticed Potter leaving with Hannah. My heart squeezed in my chest, but I chose to ignore it. Why should I care?

Elliott was waiting for me at the entrance, his gaze following Hannah and then back to the portrait hole. It was about to close when I yelled "Wait!"

The fat lady rolled her eyes. I made sure to thank her once I stepped outside and she waved me off impatiently.

"You look stunning." Elliott whispered in my ear, his hand resting on my shoulder.

I smiled and thanked him with a compliment of my own, but I'm ashamed to say that my thoughts were elsewhere. The doors were opened wide and people were spilling outside and into the decorated space outside that waited for them. It looked beautiful. The stars twinkled above the couples as they chatted and drank punch happily, a glow in their cheeks. A girl a few years younger than me looked tipsy and I realized the punch had been spiked. Why was I not surprised?

I noticed there was no music, but I thought that it was because the band was late. Of course. I mentally rolled my eyes and made sure that next time, we told them to arrive five minutes early.

"How about I get us some drinks?" Elliott suggested, breaking my train of thought.

"Sure." Was all that I could say.

Where was Potter? Oh wait. I wasn't supposed to care. That's when I saw him and Hannah, hanging out with the rest of the Marauders. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall tapped me on the shoulder that I realized I was staring. She gestured for me to follow her and she led me inside Hogwarts where Dumbledore was waiting as well.

"The band is late." I whispered to McGonagall.

"I see you've noticed our predicament." Dumbledore remarked, a twinkle in his eye.

His smile was very suspicious.

"The band is not late. They've cancelled on us to perform elsewhere." McGonagall explained briskly. "And at the last minute too."

Her nose was up in the air, her eyes shining with disapproval. I couldn't help but smile. And then it hit me.

"No way." I said, before any of them could even suggest it.

'Lily, you must!" Dumbledore insisted, his eyes sparkling at me.

I thought for a moment, but I knew that I made my decision a long time ago. I could never say no to Dumbledore.

"Elliott, is it alright if I leave? I feel horrible." My voice was weak and I pretended to act sick.

He looked disappointed, but being the gentleman that he was he said yes.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" He said, offering his arm to me.

"Oh no. It's alright, I think I've got enough strength to walk by myself." I replied with a shy smile.

He nodded and watched me walk away, making sure I didn't trip over my own two feet. Behind me, I heard protests.

"Where's the music?" "Yeah, we want some music!"

I almost laughed out loud. As I was making my way to the girl's washroom, a figure stepped in front of me. No please… not Potter. His hazel eyes watched me carefully.

"You alright, Lils?" Was there a hint of concern in his voice?

No, I must have imagined it. I rolled my eyes and shoved past him. Luckily, he let me go this time, but his eyes followed me all the way until I rounded the corner. Once in the washroom, I did a quick spell to change my hair color to black and my dress grew much longer. The clutch disappeared and my make up became more extravagant.

As I walked out of the washroom, I made a quick playlist in my head. Why did this have to be last minute? Oh right… the band cancelled on us. When I stepped outside, people were still chatting, but some of them (especially the girls) were grimacing. I made my way on stage, my eyes sweeping over the crowd quickly. My heart was thudding against my chest, but that never slowed me down. Suddenly, it grew quieter in the "room" and all eyes were watching me. Then, my inner performer turned on. Confidence surged through me.

"Who's ready to party?" I asked into the mike.

People whooped and clapped.

"I can't hear you." I cupped my ear in my hand. "I said WHO'S READY TO PARTY!"

The cheers were even louder now. The music started playing as the lights (candles) dimmed. Since it was Friday, I thought it would be appropriate to start off with Last Friday Night. The crowd cheered even louder than before and started to dance with each other. Was it just me or was Potter looking at me strangely? Who cares? I got some weird looks from purebloods as they tried to find out what "online" meant and other muggle terms.

But the important thing was that the crowd was having fun. They started chanting T.G.I.F. with me, fist pumping all the while. A grin made its way on my face. Then a kid in my class named Kenny started playing the saxophone. Where the hell did that come from? Oh well.

Next up was What the Hell and everybody started to sing along. This time I was sure that Potter was looking at me strangely instead of dancing with Hannah. Actually, I almost laughed when I saw Elliott and Hannah dancing together. I did a little dancing of my own. This dress wasn't right. With a flick of my wand, I changed it to a denim mini skirt and a striped tank top. A guitar appeared in my hand..

After that was Baby, which one of my male friends did, but it was perfect. And the girls? They screamed their heads off. Was that McGonagall dancing? Wow. Dumbledore was dancing too and I laughed a bit. Some of the male population sneaked off the dance floor.

On the Floor was up next and Remus (drunk as he was) actually rapped with me. Yes, I taught him the song once. Now Potter was suspicious. He kept glancing between Remus and I. A few people rapped along with him and couples were grinding against each other, despite the teachers in the "room." Dumbledore subtly gestured to the rest of the teachers and they discretely left the room with smiles on their faces.

"How about we make her rap for us?" Remus suggested, his voice slurred.

He walked over to the edge of the stage as people kept on cheering for me to rap. Remus drank too much and fell off, but luckily, the crowd caught him.

"Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap."

How could I say no?

The music to Superbass came on. A few girls ran on stage and began to dance with me. I think Narcissa Black ran on and lifted her dress a bit. Lucius dragged her off, to the dismay of most of the male population. God, she must have been really drunk. But I think Malfoy enjoyed it too.

After the song, a few guys ran on stage and did a song, allowing me to take a little break. I sipped some punch and watched people dance with a grin. Black came up to me with a sleezy grin.

"Care to dance, gorgeous?" He winked.

"NO thank you, Sirius Black." I said, forgetting to be rude.

He raised his eyebrow and I realized my mistake.

"Oh! You've got quite a reputation outside of Hogwarts." My voice was sensuous, but I walked away from him as the song was ending.

Black was left staring at me with a puzzled expression. Puzzled, but pleased.

I figured that people might enjoy a slow song, so I started to sing Pretending. It was sad, but couples swayed together the stars twinkling in their eyes. How many of them were actually in love? I wondered this as I looked at all the couples dancing.

I changed to a short green dress, half resembling mine. Elliott and Hannah were dancing together, but Potter was watching me. I looked away and sang to the stars at the high note.

After the song ended, a few girls came on to give me a break. Closer To You started playing. I was so flattered that they were doing a song of mine. Immediately, my hand was grabbed by Potter's who whisked me away and onto the dance floor. Somewhere in the mass of dancing couples, Tanya glared at us. But I ignored her.

"You're a wonderful singer." Potter remarked, smiling shyly.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking down at our toes.

Pathetic. We moved closer to each other without even realizing it. I found myself getting lost in his eyes. As Closer to You reached the last few notes, he took a stray strand of my hair and twirled in front of me. I was frozen in horror. The spell had worn off. Detaching myself from him, my mouth opened as if I was about to say something. Instead, I closed it shut and ran off. Nobody noticed because they were all too tipsy, but I knew that Potter was watching me carefully.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in quite a while. Anyways, here are the songs I used.**

**Last Friday Night by: Katy Perry**

**What the Hell by: Avril Lavigne**

**Baby by: Justin Bieber**

**On The Floor by: Feat. Pitbull**

**Superbass by: Nicki Minaj**

**Pretending by: I'm not sure who it's by, I just know it from Glee**

**Closer to You by: Jaylene Johnson**


	9. Chapter 8

**Fame: A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter 8**

The halls were completely quiet. James strolled by, right about to leave for Hogsmeade. The rest of the Marauders, great friends that they were, ditched James and soaked his underwear. So, naturally, it was already afternoon. All of a sudden, an arm shot out of the broom closet and dragged him inside.

"Potter, we need to talk." I growled, hidden in the shadows.

"Are you sure we'll only be talking?" There was a hint of mischief in his voice. "Usually when I'm in a broom closet, I _snog_ the girl."

He wiggled his eyebrows. My hand itched to slap that self-satisfied smirk on his face away. At the same time, I longed to feel his hands on me again… NO, no, I didn't.

"About last night…" I started awkwardly, the anger vanishing from my voice. "Just…"

"Don't tell anyone, right?" Potter finished. "I know. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." I mumbled, but when I tried to leave the broom closet, his arm blocked me.

My eyes widened in surprise, but I didn't betray any emotions to him. I was already pretty shaken up after last night. But when I looked up at him, his eyes were filled with concern. I looked away, afraid of the butterflies in my stomach.

"On one condition, of course." I bit my lip. "You'll stop calling me Potter."

I nodded. That wouldn't be too hard, I guess.

"And you'll at least _consider_ going to Hogsmeade with me today." His eyes shined with hope under his glasses.

My lip was chewed up enough when I finally agreed. He grinned and for a split second, I felt like kissing him. Stupid hormones. James opened the door and gestured for me to get out. When we were both freed from the stuffy closet, his arm wound around my waist.

"No, James." His name rolled of my tongue effortlessly. "No touching."

His grin became a crooked smirk, but amusement sparkled in his eyes. I couldn't help but shake my head. It was chilly outside, when we finally made it to Hogsmeade. Dead leaves lay scattered on the ground, making a satisfyingly crunchy sound when you stepped on them.

I rubbed my arms, hoping the friction would make me warmer. It didn't help at all. James literally dragged me to Gladrags Wizardwear.

"James, what are we doing here?" I asked, looking around.

"I love it when you say my name." He said, dragging me to the sweater section.

"I love it when people answer my questions." I countered, but he didn't seem to be listening to me.

Instead, he found a Gryffindor sweater my sized and gestured for me to try it on.

"James, I'm not letting you buy me a sweater." I protested.

"Normally, I would give the girl my sweater." I rolled my eyes. "But I forgot it."

Of course.

"And I wanted to apologize for the prank I played on you." James said. "Will a nice sweater compensate for it?"

I huffed, but that only made him grin.

"James…" I warned, when he checked the price.

"Lily, I know it isn't enough. I _know_ I should have been nicer to you. That was really wrong of me. So at least let me get it off of my chest. Let me buy you a sweater." He pleaded.

"James, I get it, but don't buy me a sweater." I reasoned.

"Let me treat you to a perfect day." He brushed something away on the sweater and held it out to me.

Finally, I agreed and he paid for it with a huge grin. A cold breeze blew in as a group of girls came in giggling.

"Since you've already bought it, can I try it on?" I asked, trying to rub the goosebumps away.

"Just wait, alright?" He said it without being impatient. "I just need to add one more thing."

He handed something to the woman behind the counter and she disappeared in the back room. When she came out again, he ripped off the tag and handed it to me.

"It's all yours." He declared proudly, puffing his chest out.

I giggled, which was very unlike me. I pulled the sweater over my head. It fit perfectly, although the red stripes. When we stepped out, I felt warm and cozy inside the soft fabric. Instinctively, I moved closer to James. Disappointment and relief mingled when he didn't reach out to hold my hand.

"What do you say to meeting up with the rest of the Marauders?" He suggested. "They're all at The Three Broomsticks. After that, I'm all yours."

I nodded. This time, he did take my hand. At first, I almost recoiled out of instinct, but then I squeezed it. Maybe James Potter had changed after all. We walked towards the Three Broomsticks, hand in hand. It felt good, but my guard was still up. After that prank, it wasn't unreasonable to be too careful. When we finally went inside the inviting pub, I stepped cautiously away from him. He noticed and his brow furrowed.

"Oy, Prongs!" Sirius called from somewhere in the back. "Over here!"

James grinned and lead me to their table, where the three other Marauders were seated. Peter looked slightly confused, Sirius looked amused and Remus looked surprised, but they welcomed me anyway.

"Have you finally fallen for Prongs here?" Sirius asked, leaning over the table like a gossiping girl.

James slapped him away. Remus chuckled quietly, but all I managed was a weak smile. It still felt slightly strange, sitting beside James. But he was perfectly comfortable. Actually, he inched his chair closer, until our knees and thighs were touching. I shied away, unsure of what was happening in my head.

"Two more butterbeers." Sirius called over the crowd, until an attractive waitress came with our drinks.

I didn't miss the wink Sirius gave her before she left to serve other customers. Always the playboy, wasn't he? Noticing my stare, he shot me a smile. Not a flirtatious one, but a smile two friends shared when they were in on a secret. James slung his arms around the back of my chair protectively, although he knew full well that Sirius wasn't interested in me.

Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly at me and I gave him the I'll-tell-you-later look. He nodded, unseen to all but me and looked away discretely. I gingerly picked up my mug of butterbeer and sipped it. Potter smiled at me over his mug of butterbeer. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks, but I convinced myself that it was just the butterbeer.

"Well, we'd better get going." Sirius exclaimed. "I've got a date."

"With who?" James inquired.

"You know Jordyn Price, right?" We all nodded.

She was the prettiest girl in Gryffindor, with looks rivaling those of Narcissa Black's. Most people outside of Hogwarts thought they were sisters when they saw them arguing. Jordyn and Narcissa had the same blond hair, blue eyes and perfect skin.

"I've got a date too." Remus announced, albeit a little shyly.

All our attention was now focused on him. He gulped.

"Her name's Resa Hathaway." Noting our looks of confusion, he explained that she was a transfer from Canada.

"Ohh." We said in unison.

I blushed when James smirked.

"Peter, what are you doing?" I asked the shy boy as the others joked with one another.

"Actually, I've got a date with one of the waitresses here." He whispered, but everybody heard and turned to him in surprise.

James was the first to react. He raised his hand in a high five and Peter smacked it. Sirius grinned and congratulated Peter while Remus scouted the place for Peter's date. They all seemed so happy that I couldn't help but laugh along with them. I didn't protest when James slung his arm around my shoulders a second time.

We all got up at the same time, but once we were out of the door we parted. Sirius made his way over to Jordyn who smiled as he approached and Remus was finding Resa in the crowd. She was pretty, but simple. Perfect for Remus, I thought.

"What do you want to do first?" James asked, looking around the place.

I bit my lip, like I always did when I was thinking.

"Come with me." I said.

This time I was dragging him along. I heard him chuckle behind me and I grinned. He raised his brow questioningly when we stopped outside of Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Enjoy yourself." I gestured for him to enter.

James grinned and began to explore the shop, looking for new products. Like a kid at Christmas. Something warm and fuzzy wrapped itself around my heart, but I chose to ignore it. _Just hormones_ I assured myself. I leaned against a wall, waiting for James. Suddenly, I saw him waving to me from outside. Confused I stepped outside and tried to find him, but he had disappeared. Then I saw him gesturing for me to follow him into a dark alley. I was wary, but this was James. He wouldn't hurt me. I followed him, but when I got into the alley, he had disappeared again.

"Didn't I tell you that James was all mine?" A voice asked from the shadows.

I involuntarily shuddered. Tanya. Why was I not surprised?

"Answer me, bitch." She demanded.

"James isn't yours." I challenged.

_He isn't mine either._ I thought.

She scoffed and stepped out of the shadows. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. A spark of anger appeared in her eyes, but I didn't care. What could she do to me?

"You're calling him James now?" She asked. "What happened to Potter?"

"It's none of your business." I bit back.

She laughed loudly. I was surprised no one heard her. She must have cast a muffliato charm. Then she glared at me, anger and hate written all over her face. Her hand disappeared into her sweater and produced her wand. I drew mine just as fast, but before I could say anything she had already petrified me.

"What should I do to you?" She wondered to herself.

Her wand tapped against the palm of her hand as she paced back and forth.

"You won't do anything to her." A voice said behind us.

Unfortunately, I couldn't look at who it was. But I had a pretty good idea. James approached me and muttered the spell to… unbind me. He picked me up bridal style and sent his deluxe evil eye at Tanya.

"Don't you ever touch her again." The or else was implied.

He carried me like this all the way to Hogwarts and we marched up to the Boy's Dormitories. Gently, he placed me on his bed. The curse had worn off, but I still felt stiff.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

I nodded.

"Thanks… you know, for saving me." I mumbled, but he heard anyway.

I tried to sit up without success, but his arm caught me. James propped me up against the headboard.

"Sorry I left you." His eyes pleaded with me to forgive him.

But I had forgiven him a long time ago. I smiled, but I knew he got the message. Before I knew what was happening, he was leaning in for a kiss and I didn't stop him. He was barely a centimeter away when the door burst open.

Sirius stood frozen in the doorway, another girl on his arm. I was slightly disappointed, but I turned my head away so they wouldn't see. He mumbled a few apologies, but I stomped out the door and ran all the way to the Girls' Dormitories. What had just happened?

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Is it moving a bit too fast? I'm thinking I should slow it down a little, but I'm really excited to do this scene which comes in later in the story. As always, suggestions, reviews and criticism are always welcome. As long as you promise to be nice :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Fame: A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter 9**

_I almost kissed James Potter. I almost kissed James Potter. I almost kissed James Potter. I almost kissed James Potter. I almost kissed James Potter…_

Usually, James Potter would have made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. But this time, the word almost got me down. Almost, almost, almost. We were so close, but then stupid Black had to barge in and… what am I thinking! I hate James Potter! I shouldn't want to kiss him, no matter how hot he was. Don't get me wrong, no matter how much I hated Potter, I never denied that he was drop dead gorgeous. But never had I wanted to kiss him.

"Lily, are you alright?"

I forgot that I was in the girl's washroom.

"Hurry up!" Someone yelled.

I opened the door. Jordyn Price looked concerned – it was written all over her face. But behind her was Gemma Harper, Tanya's best friend. She looked at me with disgust.

"Sorry." I said, but I was only apologizing to Jordyn.

She was a nice girl, if a tad promiscuous. Price shook her head, which I thought meant she didn't mind. Good. I was slightly embarrassed. What if she told Black that I had been hiding in the bathroom after almost kissing James? Of course, he would tell Potter. And Potter? I couldn't even imagine what he would say. My ears turned red from just thinking about it.

Five minutes later, when my head was buried in my pillow, a hand reached out to touch my shoulder. I immediately jumped back in surprise, but it was only Jordyn. All the other girls had left.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sirius about you hiding in the bathroom." She reassured me.

"Did you read my mind?" I asked, amused.

She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm just… watching out for you. Sirius told me about what happened with Tanya." She explained.

My mouth hung open in horror. Feeling very self-conscious I closed it.

"Look, I know she can be a real bitch - ."

"She's always a bitch."

"But, don't mind her. She's just jealous because Potter fancies you."

I stared at her in shock.

"No, Potter doesn't fancy me. I'm probably just another one of his conquests." I shook my head at her foolishness.

"You're wrong there." Jordyn said, looking at me like I was the foolish one. "He's never had a girlfriend for more than a month, you know that?"

"Because he just doesn't feel it."

"Because he likes you. He's been besotted with you ever since first year. I should know, or have you forgotten that I used to date the poor fellow." She countered.

I looked down at my nails. They shone healthily. People always complimented me about my nails. And my hair and eyes and so and so… But that was only on television interviews. Otherwise, without the make up I was pretty average. Which was what I liked.

But Potter liking me? No way. I know he's been out for me ever since first year, but that's just because I'm the only girl who doesn't swoon over him. I frowned. The idea was preposterous. But if Jordyn said so, then maybe it was true. No, it couldn't' be. I wouldn't let myself think that it was true. Potter… Potter was just a stupid boy who thought that he could get anyone into his bed.

There was a rapping at the window. We both turned to look at Sirius.

"I've got to go now." Jordyn remarked. "But if you want anything, just tell me, alright?"

She seemed genuinely concerned. As did Potter, but I shouldn't think like that. No, me and Potter were just friends if we were anything at all.

"Have a good time." I called after her as she and Sirius sped away on his broomstick.

I shook off the sweater Potter gave to me and folded it neatly. Not knowing what else to do with it, I buried it under the pile of things in my chest at the foot of the bed. Something in the sleeve gleamed gold, but they used magical threads for wizard clothing so it would stretch to always fit the wizard. It was probably nothing. I closed the chest and made my way downstairs, hoping to find a good book to read in the library.

The halls were all empty. Everyone was at Hogsmeade except me. Light footsteps pattered behind me, but when I looked no one was there. Probably just a mouse. The thought made me shudder. I hated mice. They were so… ugghh…Since no one was around, I started humming to myself. Someone cursed behind me as I went into the library, but like last time, no one was there.

I was pretty freaked out, but it was probably just one of the ghosts. Peeves probably. Maybe I should threaten to call the Bloody Baron. No, he hadn't done anything yet and anyway… the Bloody Baron freaked me out. It's better not to react at all. Maybe he'd leave me alone. I strolled over to a random shelf and started to look for an interesting book. But there were only romance novels and I wanted something scary. I perused the shelf, but nothing stood out. Walking to the next aisle, I thought I heard something behind me, a faint rustling.

I bit my lip, almost drawing blood. It was probably nothing. A book caught my eye. It had silver binding. A girl, resembling Bloody Mary was on the cover, but she was transparent like a ghost. There was no title, but it was a heavy book with a chilling summary. Something called my name.

"Who's there?" I called out, whipping my wand out.

Nothing was there but empty space. Convincing myself that it was nothing but the wind, I hurried back to the common room. When I got there, the fat lady was asleep. I knocked on the portrait, hoping she would wake up but she stayed like that. Groaning, I beat my head against the wall. But she just kept snoring.

"Lily?"

I turned around so fast that I almost hit Potter. Being the seeker that he was, graceful and quick in all his movements, he stepped away just in time. Amusement twinkled in his eyes, but I was too annoyed to notice.

"What do you want?" I asked vehemently.

He flinched and I immediately felt sorry, but my pride wouldn't let me say so.

"Well, I want to get into the common room, but then I noticed you hitting your head against the wall." Potter explained.

My mouth formed an O.

"The fat lady's asleep." I muttered.

"Yeah, I heard her snoring from all the way down the hall."

I managed a little smile, but that was all. Potter looked down at my book.

"Looks scary." He said.

"Yeah…" I answered, staring off into space.

There was an awkward pause, where he stared at me and I tried to stare at anything but him. A part of me wanted to kiss him, a part of me wanted to walk away, but the curious part of me wanted to know what he saw during Homecoming. Obviously, the curious side won over.

"About Homecoming." I said, finally meeting his eyes. "What exactly did you see?"

"I saw a very attractive girl singing on stage and asking her to dance. Then, her hair turned red." He twirled a strand of my hair around his index finger.

I backed away from him. Right now, his touch was the last thing I needed. He stepped forward. I stepped back, but I had unwittingly trapped myself between him and the wall. His hazel eyes studied my face, but I stared back at him with defiance.

"Care to _explain_ what I saw?" His hand came to my cheek and slowly caressed it.

"It's a hobby." I explained. "The band cancelled and Dumbledore asked me for a favor."

Apparently this explanation wasn't enough.

"He knew that I liked singing and McGonagall practically begged me to help them." At least I got him to chuckle at the thought of McGonagall begging. "People were just drunk and thought I was actually good at singing."

"Hmmm…"

He didn't believe me, but he didn't press me for details either. Smart Potter, he knew that I would probably jinx him. The hand on my cheeks began to move down to my neck and before I knew it, he was pulling me in for a kiss. My heart started beating erratically, my breath hitched in my throat. For a split second, I paused, but then his lips met mine. At first it was gentle, but before long he was using slightly more force. I found myself responding eagerly.

It felt so good, feeling his lips on mine. His tongue asked for entrance and I let him in. I wanted it. Our tongues fought each other for dominance, but then I pulled back. The realization of what we were doing hit me. Luckily, the fat lady woke up. Mumbling the password, I ran up to the dormitory and buried my head in a pillow for the second time this day.

"Lily!" He called from the common room.

He was hurt. I could hear it in his voice, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to go down there and face the horrible truth. That I may be falling for James Potter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Fame: A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter 10**

For the rest of the week, James had been ignoring me. No matter how hard I tried to catch his eye, he never looked my way. Then again, I had no idea what I'd say to him. Jordyn was the one person I could trust to tell me how James was doing. She was loyal and trustworthy. I know it sounds selfish, but I was glad when she told me that no girl had caught his eye… yet. After homecoming, James and Hannah had split because they didn't like each other.

It was Wednesday when I was sitting in the library, studying. Jordyn marched up to me, her cheeks blazing red. At first, I thought she was mad at me, but then she kept muttering insults about Sirius Black under her breath. My curiosity piqued, but I didn't pressure her. For a good five minutes, I waited for her to calm down.

"So, what happened?" I asked, shutting the book and placing it in my bag.

"That git Sirius said I shouldn't hang out with you anymore." She fumed, clenching and unclenching her fists.

I noticed that her knuckles were white. Jordyn was livid.

"Why would he say that?" I was curious and leaned across the table, even though she was practically yelling.

Mrs. Pince, the librarian shot us a look. I raised a finger to my lips. Jordyn immediately started whispering.

"He's mad because of what you did to James." She gave me a sympathetic look, but I didn't need sympathy right now.

I needed to march over there and wring Black's neck. But some part of me agreed with him. I knew Potter was hurt, but… he would probably get over it. I was just some girl. Why should I delude myself into thinking that he liked me?

"Because of what _I _did?" I seethed, trying to replace the guilt with anger.

"Lily, you can't really blame them." Jordyn stated.

"What?" I cried in disbelief. "You're on their side?"

"Sides? Lily, since when were there sides?" Jordyn wasn't even mad at me, which made me feel even guiltier.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I feel so guilty, but I don't know what to do." I groaned and slammed my head on the table, alarming other studying students.

"Do you like him?" She asked, piercing me with icy cold blue eyes.

I bit my lip. Maybe I did, but I wasn't sure whether I was ready to admit it. I thought for a minute, trying to work out my feelings.

"How _is _James?" I inquired, wanting to know how much I impacted him.

To me, he seemed perfectly fine. Happy even!

"Well, in public he's being regular old James but he's torn. He doesn't know what you feel about him and you know how much he likes you." Jordyn replied.

I groaned again and hid my face in my hands. To tell the truth, I was torn too. I didn't know whether I liked him. No, scratch that. I knew I liked him, but I wasn't willing to admit it. Stupid pride. Stupid me.

"Lily, do you like him?" Jordyn repeated her question.

"Maybe… maybe I do, but Jordyn, what should I do?"

"What do you mean?" Confusion was written all over her face.

"James won't even look my way." I pointed out.

She brushed her honey blond hair behind her ear. Jordyn had a habit of doing that whenever she was nervous. I felt bad. Maybe I should be thinking up ideas of my own. A few raced through my mind, but none of them seemed to be enough. Stupid, stubborn Potter! Why can't you at least talk to me?

We sat in silence for a while, our brains working to find the perfect solution. Sometimes there was a spark in Jordyn's eyes, but other than that, nothing. I remembered homecoming perfectly, the way we moved together. How he twirled that one strand of hair in his finger. The kiss outside the common room. Then it hit me. The perfect idea!

Just as I was about to say something, the Marauders walked into the room laughing like always. Sirius waved to Jordyn, but gave me an icy glare. She narrowed her eyes at him and he looked away, but not before shooting me a dirty look. Remus pleaded with me with his eyes, but I had nothing to say to any of them. Not yet, at least. Peter glanced uncertainly between us and James. After a while he gave us a quick wave and a smile. Sirius saw and told him off, but Remus scolded him.

All the while, James wouldn't even look at me. Not once. He just gave Jordyn a quick glance. A flutter of jealousy weaved its way through my heart. Which was unreasonable since there was nothing going on with them.

"Come on, let's go." Jordyn whispered in my ear.

I picked up my bag, glanced back at the Marauders and left. Once we were out of earshot, Jordyn told me her plan.

"Let's send him a note saying -."

"Come meet me in the Forbidden Forest-."

"Sincerely Sorry, -."

"Lily -."

"With a lily petal -."

"In it -."

We said, completing each other's sentences.

"But what happens after that?" Jordyn wondered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears again.

"If he comes to meet me, I want to sing him a song. A song that says what I want to say to him."

Jordyn looked at me, surprised. Of course, I hadn't told her who I really was or that I sang at homecoming. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"That would be a nice idea, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, but song are you going to sing?" She raised her eyebrow.

I thought for a while. Then it came to me, the perfect song. I grinned, too happy to express in words.

In Charms class, we pored over the note. I was only too happy that Potter wasn't in class today. Probably playing a prank on some one or lazing around with the rest of the Marauders. Instead of the lily petal, we had a picture of a lily magically break into the words and back again after a minute. It was pure genius.

With my best writing, I wrote –

Dear James,

I'm so sorry about what I did. Please meet me in the Forbidden Forest. Find the rock shaped like a troll, go left and keep going until you reach a clearing. I'll be waiting. Meet me at six.

Sincerely Sorry,

Lily

"What do you think?" I asked tentatively.

I was worried, so worried that it wasn't enough, but it just had to be. My owl, Athena, brought my guitar (with the help of Jordyn's owl) from home. I still don't know how they managed it, but they did. My lip was already bleeding from biting it so much.

"He'll come, Lily." Jordyn reassured me.

"I hope so."

I must have said it louder than I thought, because Professor Flitwick glanced my way.

"Hope what, Miss. Evans?" He inquired.

"That I studied enough for the quiz." I lied through my teeth.

Everybody else sniggered, but Flitwick nodded and continued the lesson. I slumped down in my seat with a sigh of relief. The note was tucked into Jordyn's sleeve and just in time too. The Marauder's walked into the classroom.

"Where have you been?" Flitwick demanded in his high pitched voice.

"Detention, sir." Remus replied.

He glanced my way and gave me a friendly nod, but Sirius steered him towards their seats. I looked away before Sirius had the chance to glare at me again. That night, Jordyn was going to meet up with Sirius and she would hide the note in the pockets of James' robes. The plan seemed fool proof, but I was still worried.

When it was finally Friday, I could hardly eat breakfast. It all seemed to unappetizing to me. A part of me wanted it to be six p.m. already, but another part hoped it would never come. When it finally did come, I was wearing a pair of jeans and the sweater he gave me. The clearing was beautiful. It had white moon flowers everywhere that only opened up when the moon came out. When they did, they were radiant. A boulder sat in the middle of it. That's where I waited for James to come.

It was already 6:10 by the time he came. I was so nervous, my hands were shaking and I couldn't help but tap my foot. It annoyed even me. When his figure broke through the trees, he was dressed in jeans and a shirt, but he looked as gorgeous as ever. My heart beat faster. The guitar was propped on my lap. He looked from me to the guitar.

"Hey." I greeted him, with a shaky smile.

"Hi." James replied, but his face was expressionless.

Placing the guitar down for a minute I stood up.

"I know what I did was… horrible. But, I just wanted to really show you how I feel." I hoped that he would give me the chance.

He nodded. A blush rose to my cheeks and I'm sure that my ears were turning red. But I sat down and picked up that guitar anyway.

_It was so easy that night,  
Should have been strong, yeah I lied,  
Nobody gets me like you,_

I know everything changes,  
All the cities and faces,  
But I know how I feel about you,

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

All that it takes one more chance,  
Don't let our last kiss be our last,  
Give me tonight and I'll show you

I know everything changes,  
I don't care where it takes us,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day pass me by,  
Not a day pass me by,  
When I don't think about you,  
And there's no moving on,  
'Cus I know your the one,  
And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

But I know how I feel about you now

Yes I know how I feel about you now 

The last few notes were shaky, because I started crying. My fingers were trembling and tears were clouding my vision. I looked away so Potter wouldn't see my tears. But he came up to me and hugged me so tightly, he squeezed out all my sadness and tears. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but my arms eventually wrapped around him. He stepped away first.

"I'm sorry." I choked out, my throat still sore.

"I know, I know." He whispered. "It's alright."

The tears came again. James sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. We swayed together, as if we could still hear the music in the air.

"Lily, I just thought I should that…" He cleared his throat nervously. "I'm sort of in a relationship," I froze. "With Rachel Earwood."

I didn't say anything. Neither of us did, we just sat rigid next to each other.

"Well, I suppose we could be friends." I finally said, although it pained me to say that.

Those words pierced my heart like daggers.

"Lily…"

"We should go now." I said, before he could say anything more.

Picking up my guitar, I walked away from him, tears running down my cheeks. I could barely hear his footsteps behind me, but I never checked to make sure he was there. Looking at him would just cause me more torture. That was the last thing I needed right now.

As I was walking up the stairs to my dormitory, I heard a faint "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I whispered, but he probably didn't hear.


End file.
